


Can't believe I just met you down at the coffee shop

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Hickies, M/M, Pencil, naked, sofa, staring at each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin works at a coffee shop and starts closing the place up, only a good-looking guy refuses to leave. Merlin mops around him and everything, and then goes for the ultimate scare-off: flirt with blatantly straight guy...OK, that backfired. Arthur will never leave now. So, sex and hickies happen and also eyefucking...you know...cause of reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't believe I just met you down at the coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/gifts).



> CAM, this one is for you. Because I've missed you. And I don't want you to leave. And you WILL write this story y/y?

  



End file.
